The present invention relates to accessories for so-called “walkers” used by persons who are frail or rehabilitating.
One of the biggest challenges faced by those who require the assistance of a walker is appropriately exercising limbs. Many require assistance from another and/or use of a gym or rehabilitation facility, which creates additional inconveniences and discourages exercise. The aim of the invention is to provide a portable device that allows users of walkers to exercise their limbs easily in any location and without excessive setup or assistance.